fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler/Relationships
Family Raphael Gremory When he was baby, before being kidnapped Kain and Raphael got along well and Kain giggled in his company. After figuring out his lineage, Kain pays Rapahel a visit. He thinks of him as extremely irresponsible and ill-behaved, which irritates Raphael to no end, partly because he is the older sibling and feels such opinions should be held by the older sibling and not the younger. In some ways Kain is jealous of his older brother for living a life of luxury and knowing their parents and family but this appears to be very minor as Kain struggles to hold grudges and is intellectually mature enough to understand that his brother played no part in his rough childhood. Sariel Gremory Mael Gremory Kain's half-brother on his father's side, the two have not interacted with one-another as Mael was born after Kain had supposedly been killed. Raven Gremory Kain has fond and warm memories of his mother appraising him with love. Bael Gremory Zatsueki Zachary Chandler The two did not get off to a good start, Zachary being his usual self assaulted Kain and sent him through a wall. While Zachary views Kain almost like an apprentice, Kain does not think of him as his mentor. Zachary often gets credited with the successes of the Zatsueki and Kain's many feats. Despite having a poor attitude and treating Kain like his sidekick, Zachary does respect him, quite a bit at that. After the revelation that Zachary is actually a Fallen Angel and the former ruler of Hell, Kain. Ryun Ryun has the utmost respect for Kain but seems to distrust him quite a bit and views him as extremely unpredictable, having a hard time figuring out what kind of person he is and never knowing what he is thinking, despite usually being good at doing so. Kain respects Ryun back for his no-nonsense attitude and simplicity as a person. The two are pretty relaxed in one another's company despite all things and Ryun considers him to be his best friend. their friendship was truly solidified when Ryun learned of Hashirama's death. Kain's empathy gave him enough insight into Ryun's personality that he preferred to grieve in private and encouraged everyone else to leave him be for awhile. Alexis Daddario Diana Lancelot Kaguya Yoru Kaguya's submissive and obsessive love seems to have shifted from Zeref to Kain after the latter defeated her and her brother. He greatly values the insight she has into D.O.O.M's organization and the underworld, he considers her an important asset. Kain thinks she is quite annoying and disapproves of her poor attitude towards humans and what she refers to as "lower life forms". He nevertheless thoroughly enjoys her cooking and comendes her skill, though he still believes he is the superior cook. Kurai Yoru Kurai seems to find Kain interesting and likes to quietly observe him in his day-to-day life. Initially serious and aloof, Kurai mellows out a bit, even occasionally poking fun at others. He comes to respect Kain not just for his power, but also for his character. He recognizes that this is due to influence. He slowly becomes less serious and becomes a bit curious about some minor things about humans such as the meaning of fun and life. Fairy Tail Kain currently gets along pretty well with most of the guild. Erza constantly scolds him for drinking too much and fighting. Laxus has grown find of him and finds him amusing and is comfortable enough with him to joke around and even make fun of him. Reginald Balmore Kain does not seem to be aware of how much Rex desires to defeat him and in many ways is Rex's driving force and primary motivation for getting stronger. Kain seems to think favourably of Rex, thinking of him as a "funny" and "crazy" guy. He is actually aware of how Rex feels but just doesn't care. Sunny While Sunny feels compelled to distrust Kain because of Rex, he took quite well to him and finds him to extremely likeable, though he would never admit such a thing in front of Rex. Kain and Natsu get along incredibly well, better than anyone else in the Guild, most of whom hold some subconscious dislike towards him for his physical resemblance to Yuma and avoid him because of it. Despite being easily defeated by Kain, Natsu still is highly cordial and friendly with Kain and views him as an excellent source of inspiration and motivation but unlike Rex, it is in a healthy way. Cana Alberona Like most peple in the guild, Cana was initally wary of Kain however unlike most people jer wariness has grown yo geniuine dislike. His phyivall likeness to Yuma is the main factor here of course. After watching him easily defeat and Rex, Cana gains an irrational fear of him, which only serves to fuel her budding dislike for him. Being his usual self, Kain is supposedly completely oblivious to Cana's barely-contained contempt for him and treats her well, as he does everyone else, which makes her feel guilty about her dislike for him but no matter what she appears to be unable to shake this feeling of distrust in his presence. It is revealed that Kain is very aware of her feelings but apparently feels like letting her resolve her issues with him by herself. Gildarts Clive Gildarts was by far the most receptive to Kain and continues to get on with him. He feels guilty that his daughter dislikes Kain so much and comforts him. The two often drink and laugh together. Kain has helped Gildarts through his recovery phase. Daobeth Carsten Krieger Though they were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. Kain feels bad about his former friend but is confident he made the best choice for himself. Artemis Engel Like with Carsten, Kain grew up with Artemis but unlike with Carsten, Kain is still on good terms with Artemis. She wanted to go with him when he left but decided to stay for Carsten's sake. Kiyone Magic Council Others Sejimaru Hashirama Mazoku Reina Pendragon Arthur Pendragon Emilia Lucifer